


New New Home: X-Rated

by SquirrleyCow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist, Scraps from another fic, Shameless Smut, lots of cussing, mild-ish BDSM, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrleyCow/pseuds/SquirrleyCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are scenes I cut from an in-progress fic because I wasn't sure if I wanted to include them. But after a gentle nudge I went ahead and posted them here. :P </p><p>Basic context for anyone who wants to read but hasn't read the previous work. Chara is good and is in a relationship with Sans after Chara and Frisk got a perfect ending. They're above-ground and life is pretty normal with a few feels and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard hits town, the power goes out and Chara and Sans have his apartment all to themselves. This is from Chapter two in New New Home.

Outside the storm still rages, an especially vicious gust of wind rattles the balcony doors. Suddenly the lights give out.

Sans looks around fearfully. "What happened?" He asks.

You look curiously at him. "The power went out." You explain in a 'are you serious?' tone.

"Is...should we be worried? Did the human power plant get turned off?"

You snicker. "Oh, you're too fucking cute." He frowns at that but it fades when you kiss him. "The storm knocked out the power. It happens when the weather is really bad. The wind probably blew over some power lines."

"So... it's going to be dark until the storm fades?" He asks.

Your heart begins to pound at the word 'dark'. "Y-yeah." You reply. There wouldn't even be starlight to keep the night at bay.

"Hey, don't worry." He pulls you into his arms, soothingly rubbing your back. "I've got candles somewhere. We'll light 'em when the sun goes down." He plants a kiss on your forehead. "Let me go grab them."

You stare out the glass doors at the storm. You had been so excited for the snow until you were reminded of your intense fear of the dark. You hug your knees to your chest and tell yourself you'll be fine. The darkness was long gone, it wasn't going to appear here.

Sans returns with a dozen candles, most are huge some are those small scented ones. You laugh. "Why do you have so many candles?" You ask.

He shrugs sheepishly, setting several of the large ones on his nightstand. He hands you a few and you move his keyboard on his computer desk to sit beneath his monitor. You set the candles on the keyboard tray before walking to the doors. You can feel the chill of the blizzard seeping through the glass.

"I'm going to have to shut your curtains, or its going to get too cold in here."

"What do you mean?" Sans aks, carefully lighting some of the smaller candles first.

"The cold is going to come in through the doors. If the power is out for a few days, we'll want to keep it as warm as possible." Sans snickers like you told a pervy joke. You roll your eyes and pull the curtains shut. The candle light casts soft shadows over the walls.

Hm...romantic.

He rolls across the bed and lights the larger candles on the keyboard tray before setting the lighter on the desk.

Sans turns and you both look at each other awkwardly. "A few days, huh?" He asks, stiffly sitting on the bed.

You nod, toying with a lose string on your shorts. "Depends on how fast they can get out and fix the power."

"Well...we should probably be keeping ourselves warm then." He replies.

You feel a blush creep on your cheeks as you walk toward the bed. "Um, that thing with the stuff that I was talking about earlier?" You fold a leg under your butt before sitting beside Sans.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I've never...like ever, had sex. Not in this body."

"O-oh. Really?"

You laugh nervously, not looking at him. "Yeah, really. I've lived second-hand memories from um Frisk when she was an adult. And it wasn't this body when I was fused with her, it was a different one. So I've slept with other versions of you, but not with this body. Weird, right?"

"Um... fuck it. I haven't had sex this timeline."

You turn to look at him. So many differences in this world. "But I-I thought you and Alphys...?"

He snorts and bursts out laughing. "Sorry. Nothing against Alphys, but I'm not attracted to her. We're just friends." He shrugs.

Was that another side-effect of him being younger in this world? How much more had your individual timeline shifting done?

"Another world?" He asks.

You nod. "Yeah. More than one actually. And it wasn't just Alphys, not that you were a man-whore. Just a normal person who'd had several relationships."

Sans snorts again. "Oh you're serious. Dude, whoa." He runs a hand over his skull. "I didn't hit it off with anyone I was around." He shrugs again.

"Was that why you were so shocked when I kissed you afer I woke up?"

He laughs awkwardly. "Yeaaah. Alphys knows how weird I am. When you said my name and that you loved me I don't think I've ever been more embarassed. I usually pick on her for being nervous about stuff like that, but she finally got some payback."

You laugh and slide closer to him. "Do you remember what it's like from the other worlds?" You ask, glancing slyly at him.

"S-some of them."

"Which ones?"

"Uh... the last one mostly."

You giggle, biting your bottom lip. "That was me. Well, the one where no one died."

"Oh."

You love how small his realization sounded. You decide to give up some of your control and flop back on the bed. He glances back at you as you scoot back across his king-sized bed. "Getting awfully cold over here." You remark.

He gives you a lustful smile, a pale blue blush tints his cheeks as he looks you over. Your heart pounds in your throat when he slowly runs a hand up your covered thigh. He carefully crawls up the bed to meet you, you suddenly feel very small lying underneath him.

Your eyes search his face. From the small crease in his brow, his half-lidded eyes, the way his white pupils dart; you can read his anxious excitement. You smile and a small blush burns your cheeks.

You reach up and kiss him, sliding your hands to his back. You hesitantly run your fingers under the edge of his shirt and up the warm curve of his spine. He sighs at the touch, breaking the kiss and closing his eyes.

Doing this, moving so deliberately was more nerve-wracking than when you had spontaneously jumped into his lap. Your heart pounds in your chest and you exhale shakily. You both give nervous chuckles and kiss again. It's sweet and careful.

You trail your hands around his rib cage and he chuckles. "I-I'm ticklish, j-jerk." He laughs when you makes your fingers dance against his skin. You giggle, making a mental note of that spot for later, and slide your hands down his stomach. His eyes widen, the laughter still on his face as your fingers slide over the soft elastic of his boxers. They carefully walk closer to the button of his jeans.

You chew your bottom lip as you blindly try to undo his pants. After several failed attempts you both laugh and your hands fall to the bed, discouraged. He kisses you. "Ugh, I was trying to be sexy. Sexy fail."

"Nah." He replies lightly, kissing you again. You feel him shift his weight, his right forearm slides under your back. The bed depresses, the springs tilting beneath the weight. "Don't think you could fail at being sexy if you tried."

You scoff, rolling your eyes. A sudden gasp interrupts your disbelief when he curiously licks your neck. "Heh, like that?" He asks against your ear. A shudder steals your words and he kisses your neck. Your toes curl in your socks and you tilt your head to expose more of your skin.

You squeak in surprise when you feel a warm hand under your shirt. "No...don't stop." You pant when he tries to pull back, catching his head in your hand to keep him against you. He lightly kisses your jaw, leaning back regardless. "You sure?" He asks curiously.

Breathless you nod before kissing him roughly. You accidentally pull him too hard and knock your teeth together. "Fuck!" You laugh, "Sorry." You grimace, holding his face in your hands. He laughs, running his blue tongue over his teeth, checking them.

"It's okay."

"Sorry, I'm all shaky and..."

"Flustered? Excited? Horny?" His eyebrows wiggle.

You laugh, feeling better about your clumsiness. You reach up and kiss him softly. "All of the above?" You reply, kissing him again. He sighs and you feel his fingers slide against the elastic of your tights.

Your hips involuntarily shift against his hand and he chuckles. After a moment he frowns. "Uh, think you've got t-too many layers on."

You laugh and slide out from under him. "Then lets take some off." You say, sitting up. You pull your shirt off before you lose your nerve and toss it on the floor. He stares blankly at you when you lean back on the bed on your hands.

"Well? Your turn." You prompt.

Sans blinks several times before he shakes his head and chuckles. He pulls his shirt over his head and you smile at the sight of his rib-cage and spine. It was a little weird to you that seeing his bones was a turn on. But was it any different than seeing someone attractive shirtless?

You lean back on the bed and unbutton your shorts (since you both seem to have issues with buttons), you lift your hips from the bed and shimmy your shorts and tights down your legs before you sit up again. Might as well make it easier for him. The less you were wearing the less stood in the way of his skin on yours.

You lean against the head board and stretch your legs out in front of you. You don't think he's ever worn a more adorably sexy face in his life. His pupils travel hungrily over your skin. You give him a lopsided smile and reach back to unhook your bra. "W-wait." He finally manages to speak. You pause, looking at him curiously.

You let your hands fall as he crawls across the bed to you. "Don't I get to unwrap some of you?" He asks huskily. You shrug with a smile. "Sure, I guess."

He gestures for you to scoot forward and he sits behind you, his legs sliding outside of yours. You giggle when you feel him pressing against your lower back. His hands start at your waist, traveling slowly up your ribs. You close your eyes at the warm, tingling sensation of his skin on yours. He curiously presses into your skin.

"I'm not ticklish."

"Damn."

You laugh. "Not ticklish there anyway."

He kisses your neck, your head lolls back with a sigh as his lips press repeatedly against your skin. Your thighs rub together, hands gripping the sheets. His hands travel down your waist to your hips. His left hand easily slides under the elastic of your panties.

You gasp, your eyes popping open before slowly closing again. His canines rake against your neck, just enough to make you lean into him with gritted teeth. A small part of you wanted him to be rougher but most of you was thankful for his slow and easy approach.

His right hand dances at the underwire of your bra before his thumb slides under it. You whimper when his warm hand slowly cups your breast. Sans' tongue circles your skin before he very gently bites down. "A-ah!" You sigh, sliding your hands from the bed to his thighs.

You grip his jeans when his fingers brush your clit. "TOO ROUGH!" You yelp. "Sh-shit! Sorry." He quickly apologizes. He stops moving his hand and peppers your neck, jaw and collar bone with kisses until you sigh pleasurably and your grip loosens.

He pulls his hand up and you breathlessly look at him. Your eyes widen in silent aroused surprise as he licks his index and middle finger. He winks before sliding his hand into your panties again.

"How's that?" he asks, gently stroking that sensitive spot.

Your eyes roll back as your head lolls onto his shoulder. His breath hitches when you moan. "Shit...j-just this?"

You bite your lips and nod. "Ah-! Th-there!" You tremble when he circles a particularly sensitive spot. Your hands grip his jeans again and a moan escapes you as you look back at him. "Ooh, I love that face." He whispers against your ear.

You give a shaky exhale, panting for breath when he starts to massage your breast and wetly kisses your neck. "F-fuck!" Your eyes close. Sans pulls back and nudges your head to his other shoulder.

His tongue licks your newly exposed skin while his hands still work gently. You could feel yourself climbing higher. You're gradually pulling away from your embarrassment and your voice becomes more insistent, more needy. "Pl-please..."

"What, sweetheart?"

You reach back and grab the back of his neck, wanting him to bite down again. "Please. I...I'm..."

He seems to understand, his right hand runs down your stomach before carefully passing around his other hand in your underwear. Your grip on his neck tightens reflexively when his fingers trace over your entrance.

He shivers. "So wet... Open your legs a little, th-there you go hon." You let your thighs spread and both of his hands can move more freely.

Your eyelids flutter as his fingers continue to tease over the wet folds of skin. "Sans," You sigh his name as your right hand grips his forearm. "Please. I-I need you. Inside."

"Only if you say my name like that again." He breathes unsteadily.

"Sans..." You whine.

You inhale sharply as his fingers press into you, your eyes close as his hands slowly work you higher. His touch inside, though gentle, still burned with each small movement. But the building pleasure was greater than the pain. "Oh...oh God." You moan as your eyes flutter again, leaning back into him hard. Your hips rise to meet his hands, trying to make it easier for him to continue.

"Easy baby, I got you." He soothes before kissing your neck wetly again. "Just relax." He breathes against your ear. You struggle to relax your tense muscles, sagging against him. When your pelvic muscles finally relax his fingers are able to move easier and his movements no longer burn.

"AH!" You cry out when his fingers sink deeper, stroking a sensitive spot inside. He growls against your skin and carefully nips at your neck. You're surprised at his dexterity. You want to beg him not to stop but it comes out an unintelligible mess of frantic, needy sounds. You're nearly over the brink. You know if he were to sink his teeth into your skin it would be incredible...

Your body suddenly seizes up with a trembling urgency. Your hands scramble for purchase against him as you slip over that edge of pleasure into pure bliss. "Scream for me." Sans growls into your ear.

You can't scream, you can't even catch your breath. You wish desperately you could scream for him but your body trembles silently as wave after wave of pure ecstasy surges through your veins.

You sag, sweaty and breathless against him when the orgasm finally subsides. He chuckles, kissing your cheek. "Was...was that you cumming?" He asks nervously.

You laugh and nod, heavily patting his face.

He shivers and bites his bottom lip. His fingers twitch against your clit and you squirm. The flood of sensation was so intense it was almost painful. "Ah!" You yelp before he starts working you up again. "Whoa, you okay?" He asks.

"Ju-just really o-overwhelming. Give me a second." You pant. He carefully pulls his hands away. You blush at the thick fluid coating his fingers, looking away. You realize your underwear are uncomfortably soaked.

"Heh...wow." He remarks before wiping his hands on his jeans.

His hands crawl up your back, unlatching your bra. You lean forward and let him slide the straps over your shoulders. The touch still sends goosebumps across your skin. You flick your bra to the floor before turning to face him on your knees.

Sans' pupils stare at your bare chest for a long moment before he lunges forward. You gasp in surprise before laughing when he kisses frantically at your bare skin. He sits up suddenly and tugs at your panties. You chew your bottom lip, helping him as he pulls them over your legs.

He's breathing hard as his hands run down your bare thighs. You sigh and roll your head against the bed.

The scrape of a drawer opening, the bed springs groan as the warmth on your thighs disappears.

You lift your head. "What-?" You laugh seeing Sans laying on his stomach as he rifles through his nightstand drawer. "What're you doing?" You ask.

"Um..." He frowns as he shuffles through the drawer. "Ah! Bastards were hiding." He triumphantly holds up a foil square and you throw your head back to laugh. "Hey, don't scoff. You're not on the pill, right?"

Your laughter dies at that realization. "N-no." Your head snaps up. "But I thought monster babies were made with magic?"

"And human babies are made with sperm and eggs." He shrugs before sitting back on the bed, slamming the drawer shut. "No one's bothered yet to see if monsters have viable sperm, so why risk it? Dunno about you, but I ain't ready for kids."

You shake your head in wide-eyed agreement. "Noop. No kids yet." You wonder why this never came up in conversation with your other selves. "Wait, how do you know that?" You ask, sitting up. You pout, realizing you were naked and he wasn't. You were more than ready to see what he looked like bare-boned after all this time.

He shrugs sheepishly. "I um looked up some stuff online."

"Before we get to that..." You lean forward and press your palm against his crotch. He gasps, stuttering as you carefully rub against him. "A-ah!" He leans against the head board and you quickly undo his pants since you had the opportunity.

You carefully pull back the elastic of his boxers and can't help but giggle. Your plan to get him worked up before he put the condom on was suddenly impossible. A blush burns your cheeks and you look away, chuckling with nerves.

How could you forget that his junk wasn't invisible? It was very visible. And very blue. "Hurtin' my ego here." Sans says reaching up and turning your face to his.

"Sorry," You cover your embarrassed smile with your hand. "Just-" Your eyes glance down again and you start giggling again. "I'm sorry! I just-I'm just suddenly nervous."

He pulls your hand away from your mouth and kisses your lips. He kisses you until your nerves settle and you're breathing hard, pulling him against you. He pulls away breathing heavily, "Still nervous?"

You laugh as your foreheads touch. "Fuck yeah."

He laughs too. "We don't have to."

You pull him into a kiss. "I want to. Oh my God, I want to." You pant, your hands running over his warm skin. He gives a lopsided smile and gently pushes you back to the bed. Your hearts' in your throat as you lay on your back.

Sans struggles for a moment, turning the condom the wrong way first. "Need some help?" You offer. He shakes his head and you laugh kindly, tilting your head to watch him successfully slide the rubber all the way down to sit snugly against the base.

You give a sarcastic golf clap of approval and he rolls his eyes. "Shut up." He says snarkily, sliding his boxers and jeans down before awkwardly kicking them off to the floor. You tilt your head the other way, enjoying the sight of his hip and thigh bones.

"I thought you wanted me to scream?" You ask in a sultry tone as he runs his hands up your thighs. His grip tightens reflexively and he looks at you through half-lidded eyes. "What? No come back?" You tease.

"Sorry, got distracted."

"By what?" You ask in slight disbelief.

"How gorgeous you are." He replies sincerely. You feel your face burn. At this rate you were going to be red forever. "What? No comeback?" He chuckles, licking his lips before he nudges your legs wider.

"N-no male equivalent for th-that." You stutter as he slowly leans over you. He kisses your cheek, your neck, your lips until your nerves settle again. "Gonna tease me all night?" You ask against his neck. You feel him shiver. "Might."

You chuckle and slide your legs over his hips, your smile broadens when your calves run over his ass.

He stiffens. "Y-you sure?" You roll your eyes and resist the urge to groan. "Yes! I appreciate you being gentle, it's super sweet and adorable but I really just want you to fuck me already. Please."

"S'not all about you, you know." He says with a dry laugh. "Shit. I-I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, still getting used to emotions. I don't like this vulnerability. An-"

He kisses you, stopping you before you continue to rant. You run your hands over his chest and close your eyes when you feel him pressing against you. You gasp involuntarily when that same slight burn from earlier returns.

"Easy, sweetheart. Just relax. I got you." He breathes against your neck, kissing your skin. Your heart pounds but you breathe in the smell of his skin and let yourself relax. After another moment he slowly works himself in until your hips touch. You sigh pleasurably at the heat of him filling you.

He leans back to watch your face as he slowly rocks back and forth. Your fingers dig into his shoulders as your head rolls back and a moan escapes you. "Ooh, you like that?" You moan into his chest and nod. Encouraged by the sounds you make he thrusts a little harder.

Your head snaps back and you cry out in pleasure when he hits that sensitive spot inside. "Sh-shit..." He pants before he sits up, his movements are smoother now. "So much easier." He sighs as his hands grip your hips to keep you in place against his thighs.

You can't control the sounds pouring out of you. Begging, pleading, moaning. You react to the steadily garbled noises Sans is making. Your toes curl when you lift your head to watch him. "Oh, oh my God, Sans. Don't st-stop." You want to see him lose it.

His hands grip you painfully and he curls forward before giving a shuddering moan. "F-fuck..." He had to be close. You give an involuntary whine at that thought. He cries out your name as he spasms. Shit...that was hot. He thrusts into you a few more times, riding out the remaining wave of his orgasm.

You lie speechless as his chest heaves. His hands release their vice grip on your hips and he pulls away from you with a grunt. You gasp at the feeling, it was weird to be so suddenly empty.

Sans falls face-first on the bed beside you. You wince as you lean forward to kiss his sweaty forehead. Everything between your legs was burning. But it was worth it to hear him scream your name at the end. Just remembering sends a shiver down your spine.

You reach over him to grab the trashcan by his computer desk. He groans breathlessly when you lay on his back before you bounce back. "Might want to dispose of that thing before you pass-out on me." You say cheerily, shaking the trash can.

Sans groans again as he shoves himself from the bed. He throws the rubber in the trash and takes the can from you, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. He leadenly wraps his arms around you and tackles you to the bed with his dead weight.

You laugh, landing with his chest covering yours and your legs free. You sigh and snuggle closer to him. "I'm...gonna sleep through the rest of this blizzard." Sans says drowsily, nuzzling against your shoulder.

"Me too. That was...fucking awesome."

"Mmm." He agrees before chuckling. "But if we can't, that drawer's full."

You laugh and pull away from his heavy grip. He whines when you sit up, reaching weakly for you. "Come back. Need sleep. Need my little spoon."

"Blankets first." You reply with a smile. You reach down and don't wince this time when your insides burn. You hope that recovers soon as you throw the blankets over Sans. He sighs happily.

You can't resist the urge to smack his ass playfully when you see the curve of it appear under the sheets. It's a little rougher than you intended but Sans surprises you both by gripping the sheets and crying out before giving a shuddering breath.

You look curiously at him, burning bright blue with embarrassment, before you try that again. He yelps and slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that followed.

A borderline maniacal giggle bursts from your lips.

"Shut up!" Sans says into the bed.

"Well, you seem to enjoy it. That's really hot." You say with a shiver. "D-does that hurt?"

He lifts his head from the mattress but turns away from you. "I dunno. M-maybe try again?"

A small thrill runs through your blood and you kneel beside him. You chew your bottom lip before pulling your hand back and smacking his ass again. He groans into the bed, louder than before and your eyes go wide.

"Y-yeah. Kinda hurts. But..." He manages to turn to look at you. A dazed, love-drunk look in his eyes. "I like it? If that's too weird, I tota-" You interrupt him with another smack and your heart flutters at the sound he makes. Loud and unrestrained. You give a small shudder in reply. You...really wanted to make him cry out like that again.

He catches his breath, blushing brighter at his last outburst. "Okay. Not too weird for you. But I'm too tired for how uh excited this is making us both." He reaches for you and you have to agree. You crawl under the covers, snuggling your back against his stomach and tucking the blanket under your chin.

"Definitely later though." He adds, kissing your neck.

You giggle mischievously at the thought.

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was cut from chapter 8
> 
> Chara's dressed very spiffy-like from her meeting with human-monster relations ambassadors and Sans gets pretty hot under the collar bone when she comes home.
> 
> Some consensual rough sex and light BDSM.

  
You flop hard face-first on the couch in Sans and Papyrus' living room, kicking your heels to the floor. Pap and Undyne were cooking. Loudly. Alphys was talking animatedly with Frisk about her anatomy final approaching at the bar. Mom and dad were chaperoning a date with Asriel and Fuku.  
  
Jeeze, the media was having far too much fun tailing those adorkable, fiery goofballs. America finally had a royal family to fuss over. Now that they knew a prince was dating someone, of course they had to swarm the poor kids. You really hope no one caught them when they'd been sneaking around before this.  
  
That was all Asriel needed. Blackmail.  
  
You turn your head away from the cushion to suck in a lungful of air and petulantly flop your face back on the soft faux-leather.  
  
Everyone thought the meeting went well. Humans included. The quarantine had been postponed. Monsters were officially forbidden from using their magic outside of their legal homes or the underground until further notice or until more information was gathered about monster abilities. Dad agreed and said he would get Dr. Alphys to compile an exhaustive list of species, types and abilities.  
  
Because he sternly refused to give the identities of unique ability, to protect the monsters with very unique magic (he wanted Alphys to group all abilities found in every being of one species to be listed together, not specifying which being could do this and that. For instance instead of listing Papyrus as being able to summon bone attacks and having karmic-vision--as Sans called it--and then listing the exhaustive abilities of Sans. Good God he was talented. He wanted skeletons to be ONE entry with their abilities listed as bone attacks, karmic-vision, telekinesis and teleportation.) the humans had refused to allow monsters to get visas or passports.  
  
Dad hadn't meant to let it slip that some monsters had differing abilities. He was trying to explain that he was working on a report for the humans. When someone had snidely asked why it was taking so long and suggested that dad was being difficult, Asriel had snapped back that each monster was unique. You were proud of your mother and Undyne for not letting the dread they must've felt show on their face. Even Asriel recovered from his faux paw with grace, though he kept his muzzle shut for the remainder of the meeting.  
  
You explained to everyone after the meeting that this was good. The humans would think we were parting with something incredibly valuable to us while still retaining the anonymity of individual monsters. With that bargaining chip, maybe this stupid peace treaty could be finally enacted.  
  
With a sigh you roll off the couch gracelessly and pick yourself up from the floor. "O-oh, are you ok-kay?" Alphys asks.  
  
"I need out of these stupid clothes." You complain as you walk toward the hall. Undyne chuckles under her breath. "Bet Sans would help you pick some new ones." She teases with a broad smile.  
  
"Oh ha, ha." You reply deadpan with a roll of your eyes as Alphys turns a deep shade of yellow. Even Pap frowns at her. He shakes a spoon coated with tomato sauce at her, splattering her face with it. A very faint orange blush tints his cheekbones.  
  
"Yes. Ha. Ha. Undyne." Pap says sharply as Undyne wipes her face with a hand and a laugh.  
  
Your eyebrows rise at his tone. Papyrus glances very pointedly at Frisk who sits with the first true innocent look on her face you've ever seen.  
  
You have to cover your mouth to stifle a snicker at the pure confusion on Frisk's face. What did I miss? She asks, glancing between you and Undyne.  
  
You catch a glimpse of Undynes' horror as her face drains of color. "Don't _flounder_ about, Undyne. You'll make it _orca-_ ward for everyone else."  
  
Papyrus groans and complains that his brother had rubbed off on you too much which sends Undyne into a fit of laughter, you can hear Alphys' snorting giggles as you continue down the hall to Sans' room. You give a sheepish giggle when you remind yourself that it was now yours and Sans' room now.  
  
The door opens quietly and Sans waves in greeting without turning, engrossed in whatever was taking up his two monitors. Music plays quietly from his speakers. There's a loud 'clack' that isn't music every few seconds. You gently kick the door shut behind you with a click and watch him for a long moment.  
  
His left leg bounces rapidly, he runs his right hand over his skull and scratches the back of his neck before he sighs and leans forward again. He rests heavily on his right hand and you can see his left thumb absentmindedly flicking his zippo lighter open before he flicks his wrist to close it with a loud 'clack'.  
  
You smile. He had to multitask to stay focused.  
  
"Is dinn...?" The question dies on his lips as he glances over his shoulder at you and does a double take. He had been too tired to do much more than kiss you chastely and send you to mom's so she could do your hair this morning. His shock is adorable.  
  
He blinks dumbly at you for a few seconds before you break the silence with a laugh. "No, dinner's not ready yet." You tell him, reaching up to pull the bobby pins in your curls loose as you walk to the bathroom. "Should be actually eatable in about forty minutes." You add as you stack the bobby pins behind the faucet.  
  
"Forty minutes should be more than enough time." Sans growls against your ear. You inhale sharply and let your eyes flutter closed when you feel his warm hands slide across your stomach. He presses kisses against your neck with a slowly building passion.  
  
When you come up for air you chuckle at your reflection in the mirror. You can see Sans' eyes half-lidded lustfully over your shoulder, they take a long moment to find the mirror. He's breathing a little harder than you expected, his heated pants send goosebumps over your skin.  
  
"More than enough time for what, mister hot-and-bothered?" You ask teasingly. Sans takes the bait and slides his arm over your waist, pulling you close as he closes his eyes to breathe against your ear. "To fuck you senseless."  
  
You arch into him as a soft whimper escapes you. Sans' hands grip you roughly, digging into your skin in response. You feel a surprising tug behind your navel before you can distinctly feel the pulse between your legs. God, his dirty talk always got to you...  
  
Sans gives a shuddering breath and begins to earnestly kiss your exposed skin again. Your head snaps back with a sharp gasp when he bites down hard enough to feel the pinch of his sharp canines against the crook of your neck. Your eyes roll and you have the wherewithal to clamp your mouth shut against the moan that resonates behind your teeth.  
  
"S-Sans, it's not nnngh" You squirm as he pulls your blouse free from your pencil skirt and slides his hand against the silk camisole underneath. "Fuck, you've got a lot of layers on." He chuckles.  
  
"Sans, it's not just Papyrus home it's Undyne, Frisk and Alphys too." The words tumble frantically from your lips, struggling to get out before they're swallowed by a mortifyingly loud moan.  
  
You can see a devious smile pull at Sans' lips. "Then we'll just have to keep quiet, won't we?" He growls with a low laugh, you can feel it rumble against your back. Your heart flutters against your ribs. Why was this so fucking hot? You'd had sex with him more times than you could count, in all sorts of interesting ways.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" You ask with a breathless chuckle as he tugs on your camisole. The question could be directed inward too. Sans rumbles appreciatively when his hand slides across your bare skin, nuzzling his face against your shoulder before gently biting your neck.  
  
"Heh, same thing that's about to get into you." He teases. His free hand grabs your hip and pulls you against him. You squeak in surprise at the rock-hard erection pressed into your lower back. His laugh is dry and rolling when he looks back up at your reflection in the mirror. "Never seen you look so damn...fuckable."  
  
You regain some senses and snort. "You kinky bastard. It's because I look like a damn lawyer, isn't it?"  
  
Sans holds a hand to his chest in false offense. "Chara, are you...kink-shaming me?" He can't keep the cocky smirk from his face and he winks. He steps back, his eyes traveling slowly up your body. He's chewing his bottom lip by the time he reaches your eyes. "Mm, damn. This is what I missed by staying away from that meeting? I might have to go kill some people, I really want this all to myself. No one else should get to see you like this. It's just not fair."  
  
You feel a blush burn furiously at his sincere praise. "It's just a pencil skirt and a flowy blouse." You protest at his compliment.  
  
Sans shakes his head and turns you to face him. He runs his hands tortuously slow over your shoulders under the lapel of the black blazer you'd worn over the white blouse. "No, it's colors that make your eyes look like rubies, a skirt that hugs your hips and thighs...shows the body of a goddess." You snort at the word but he continues anyway, stealing your breath as his fingers trail down your biceps, taking the blazer off your shoulders. "Humans spent far more time discovering how to-" he pauses as the blazer hits the floor. He smiles at the goosebumps on your arms. "-accentuate their body types than monsters ever did."  
  
His fingertips trace under the hem of your blouse and he purposefully tugs it slowly from the skirt. "But on you...it just isn't fair. You shouldn't be allowed to make perfection this sexy." He cups your ass and pulls you closer. You gasp, too lost in the sudden heat burning in your core to disagree or protest against his heart-achingly gorgeous words.  
  
A smirk reveals a few of his sharp canines. He leans down to kiss you. You can't help but moan into his mouth when his tongue parts your lips and reaches out to dance with yours. You grip him fiercely as one of his hands tangles in your hair, locking you to his lips.  
  
You giggle when his free hand tries to slide under your skirt and he groans, unable to squeeze into the skin-tight fabric. The laugh dies on your lips when you see the hunger in his eyes. Your hands shake as you fumble with the zipper at your hip. Sans doesn't let the skirt hit the floor before his hand dives into your panties.  
  
You bite back a moan when his fingers brush wetness. He pulls you close for another kiss, stealing the groan of pleasure when his fingers slide into you roughly. Your hands scramble for something to hold and clench around his shirt. He steps closer, pushing you against the sink. Your legs want to spread to let him move easier, to get him further in you. God, you wanted him so bad right now. But the unyielding fabric of your skirt won't let your knees move any wider than shoulder-width apart.  
  
Sans gives a playful whine. "Aw, I kind of wanted to fuck you with that on." He chuckles as he pulls his hand away. "Sans!" You complain, chest heaving as he takes a long moment to stare at you. He chuckles again and you begin to tug at your skirt, peeling away your panty hose and panties too. He moves to help and you pull on the drawstring of his sweatpants.  
  
"Whoa there, give a guy s-some warnngh-ing." Sans stutters as your hand dives into his boxers, quickly wrapping your fingers around his girth and pumping. He curls forward with a groan, his hands gripping the edge of the sink beside you. You tilt your head to kiss his neck, biting gently underneath his jaw. "I need you, oh God, Sans I need you to fuck me." You pant against his skull.  
  
His breath hitches and he strangles a moan. "Fuck, you're so perfect." You curl your legs around his waist and pull your bodies together. You pull your hand from his boxers and lean back against the sink, smirking up at him. A lustful growl rumbles through him as he sweeps his arms under your back and turns, slamming you against the wall.  
  
You whimper softly at the impact and the hunger in his eyes only grows. The head of his dick brushes your soaked skin as he pulls your left knee over his shoulder. You clap a hand over your mouth as your head rolls against the wall when he carefully presses himself into you. Your right knee goes over his other shoulder and he's breathing hard when he pulls your hand away from your lips so he can kiss them.  
  
He swallows your moan that borders on a scream when he begins to rut into you. Your arms reach back, bracing on the wall over your head as he smoothly slides out and pushes back into you. The kiss has faded from your awareness, but a choked grunt brings it back to the forefront. Your eyes pop open before you grip his face in your hands, your tongue exploring his mouth.  
  
You're lost for a long moment in the gliding motions, the tender need of the extended kiss. Your body craves the passion of Sans' climax suddenly and your breath hitches at the thought. He always clutched at you, his hands would dig into your skin usually leaving bruises. He would cuss, scream and on more than one occasion he would bite the nearest swell of flesh.  
  
He was always embarrassed about losing himself and love-making would return to an achingly tender affair for at least a week before he would lose his will-power to stay so tortuously gentle. The sex was still incredible. He loved nothing more than to tease you, bringing you so close to the edge you would see stars before he would stop and work you up again until you were begging for release.  
  
But it always felt like his passion was...restrained. Even when you were feeling pretty adventurous and tying each other up in new and interesting ways. That's what got you earlier, the unrestrained look in his eyes. That small spark of something feral and hungry that you only saw when he came undone. After several months of just barely witnessing his real desire, he'd finally stopped fighting it.  
  
All too soon he pulls away, gasping for air. Sweat trickles down his skull, it soaks his shirt and his arms tremble where they're braced against the wall. You can't stop the pitiful whine that escapes you. "No, no, please. Please don't stop."  
  
He chuckles dryly as you pepper his face with kisses, downright begging for more between each kiss. His eyes roll back and he bites his bottom lip. You give a whine when his erection twitches inside you.  
  
He catches his breath and carefully slides your knees from his shoulders. "Shh, shh, don't worry. I'm not done yet." He soothes when your protests begin to border on pathetic. "So fucking hot when you let go like this." He slides out of you and gestures for you to turn against the wall.  
  
You quickly oblige, anything to convince him to ease this needful ache in your core. Your knees wobble as he pulls your hips back, guiding you onto his dick. You gasp, nails clawing down the wall as he hilts in you. "Gotta remember to be quiet." He reminds you with a chuckle.  
  
You whine, pressing your ass against him. How could possibly think of anything like that right now? "Make me." You reply breathlessly, smirking with pride at the way his fingers dig into your flesh at the movement of your hips.  
  
"Heh, only if you really want me to." He says with a weak roll of his hips. You shudder at how different this angle was, pressing against your insides in new ways. Words tumble without passing through your mental filter as he gingerly pulls himself half-way out before sliding back in, his cock never stops pressing against that sensitive spot inside. "I fucking love when you _make_ me do anything. God, it's so hot Sans. I love it. Can't handle it."  
  
Your breathing picks up as he chuckles, still sliding smoothly in and out of you. "Now who's the kinky bastard?" He teases, you know without looking that he was running his tongue over his teeth.  
  
You tighten your fists and grit your teeth. "Nngh! Sans! Please, I can't handle this soft and gentle shit right now. I need to be proper-fucked. I ah!" You yelp when you feel his dick twitch again. "I need to be senseless." You shiver against the wall, images of Sans using and abusing you make it hard to think clearly. You swallow and pant, struggling to keep upright.  
  
Why couldn't you stop talking? Why weren't you embarrassed? Oh jeeze, lets just keep going brain. Spill all the secrets while you're at it!  
  
You glance at him over your shoulder, your face pressed against the wall. He's staring at you with a mix of shock and lust. "You can lose it too, you know." Your eyes flutter closed. "I want you to leave bruises, scratches. Fuck me so hard I can't walk straight. Use me. I want it. I want you so fucking bad."  
  
"Holy shit..." Your walls tighten at the tone of his voice, deep and heavy with desire. "A-are you sure?" He asks.  
  
"Yes!" You scream at the wall, rolling your hips for some relief from the gnawing ache in your core. Sans slaps a hand over your mouth to stifle the string of pleas that were about to erupt. You shudder and groan against the grip as it tightens over your jaw, effectively silencing you.  
  
"Tap the wall if you need me to stop." He breathes. Your toes curl against the cold bathroom tile and your hands clench into fists on the wall as you nod to let him know you understood. But you weren't going to tell him stop.  
  
His first thrusts are tentative. For a moment you're worried he doesn't have it in him to be rough, not so suddenly anyway, but then he surprises you by giving an experimental slap to your ass. It's probably sharper than he intended, the sting is immediate and you groan against his hand. Your body tenses and then almost immediately sags, shivering in delight.  
  
"Oh...wow." He whispers, freezing for a moment.  
  
You don't know why he's so surprised, he enjoyed the exact same thing. The harder the better for him. "How about a little harder?" He asks, only a slight twinge of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
You nod earnestly and he rewards you with a head-spinning slap to your ass cheek. Your toes curl again as you brokenly moan. Your head tilts forward to rest against the wall. "Mm, you like that too, huh?" He chuckles before striking again, even harder.  
  
Several more slaps, a few on the outside of your thigh and you're panting hard into his hand, drooling as your skin prickles with the aftershock. "Can you keep yourself quiet?" He asks with a dark, confident tone. You weakly shake your head. "Well, I wanna use both hands, so you need to regain some self-control."  
  
You love the sultry masculinity of his voice, but you shake your head again. Not only did you sincerely doubt you could keep your voice down, but you didn't want him to release the grip he had on your face.  
  
"I'll make it worth it to ya."  
  
You shiver and finally nod.  
  
"That's a good girl." He praises as he pulls his hand away. You suck air into your lungs, already missing the pressure of his fingers against your jaw. "Oof, you really liked that." You assume he meant from the drool coating his hand, no matter how little sense that made.  
  
"Can we pl- _please_ start again?" You don't care how desperate you sound. It only seems to work Sans up so why not be honest with your need?  
  
"You gonna remember to keep it down?" He asks skeptically. "I'll 'member." You reply, bracing your forearms against the wall above your head.  
  
"Heh, I'll be testing ya."  
  
You shiver at the possibilities those words held. Without warning a slap collides against your untouched ass cheek. You bite back a scream, your body tense and shaking from holding back. He doesn't let you recover before he slaps you again. This one feels like the hardest. The intense sting takes a second to catch up but pleasure chases hard after it, leaving a shaking groan in its wake.  
  
You'd almost forgotten about Sans' dick still inside you until he began to slowly move. Is it your imagination or did the tension in your body spread to the muscles between your legs? He feels incredible like this and he was barely moving.  
  
"Sh-shit. Ease up just a-a little bit, babe." He massages your hips and you try to relax.  
  
"Can't." You pant, eyes shut tight as you concentrate on not screaming. "Please, please move. Please."  
  
"Mm, damn you want it bad."  
  
You whimper in reply.  
  
"But do you want it hard?"  
  
Your breath catches in your throat and for a moment you forget how to speak. "Nngh...yes. Yes, fuck yes."  
  
His hands slide over the still-stinging skin of your ass and you shudder, body tensing in anticipation. "I do love hearing you beg." He growls, moving just enough to build the fire in your belly. "So, beg for what you want, Chara."  
  
Your eyes flutter at the dark tone when he breathed your name. You feel no embarrassment as desperate pleas being to spill. "I want you to fuck me, hard. I need you to fucking move. Please, please, please, please Sans."  
  
Sans gives a soft broken moan a split-second before he slams into you. Your head snaps back in a tight-lipped cry. Your head rolls forward and your teeth dig into your lips as he picks up a steady rhythm. You struggle to brace yourself against the wall and arch your back, giving him a hard stop each time he hilts himself.  
  
Your eyes open wide in surprise when his left hand dips lower to circle your clit. A body-shuddering pleasure begins to build, the nearing peak jumping impossibly high when he harshly slaps your ass again. You're taking loud, heaving, open-mouthed gasps for air with your head rolling between your arms. Distantly you remember you have to be quiet, so the sounds clawing up your throat die on your tongue.  
  
Without warning Sans snatches your right arm from the wall. You momentarily lose your balance before you shift your weight to your left forearm. He stands you a little more upright as he guides your right hand to your slick mound. You understand what he wants and you obey, groaning through gritted teeth as you take over rubbing yourself. Your head rests against your left forearm as you feel yourself quickly coming undone, your walls clenching tightly around him.  
  
"Ah! Fuck!" Sans thrusts are jerky for just a moment before he picks up the mind-bending pace once more. You inhale sharply, your back bowing as he drags his nails from your shoulders to your hips under your shirt. His hands dig into your waist.  
  
Your eyes roll as your head snaps back when the first twinges of your orgasm begin to spark. This was the most intense feeling you'd ever had in your veins. Stronger than soul sex, more vivid than a heat. "Oh, God. Sans, I'm close, I'm so close." You chant through gritted teeth. "Please, I want it, I want it, I want it." You practically sob with need.  
  
Sans jerks you back by your hair, exposing the curve of your neck as his hand shoves yours out of the way over your clit. He releases your hair and covers your mouth as his teeth sink into the meat of your shoulder.  
  
Your body is overwhelmed with sensation and you soar over an unbelievable peak. Your muscles burn as you sob in ecstasy, hands gripping tightly to any part of Sans you can get a hold of. You scream against his palm, muscles twitching violently as his fingers continue to circle you. "Come one more time, with me." He snarls against your ear and your eyes roll back. Your hands ball into fists on the thighs of his sweatpants as he thrusts into you a dozen more times.  
  
He bites down on your shoulder, worrying the previous mark as he groans into your flesh. A second orgasm steals your breath as your body seizes up. Sans' hand doesn't falter even as his hips twitch, uncoordinated as he cums between the spasms of your walls.  
  
Your eyes flutter, a few un-shed tears spilling over Sans' hand before he gently unlatches his jaw and releases your face. Your head lolls back against his shoulder. Somewhere during that he had sank to the floor on his knees, cradling you against his body. Your legs are spread, one half-bent, your foot propped against the wall. You struggle to catch your breath, your body refuses to remember how to move.  
  
Sans' head hits the cabinet with a thud as he closes his eyes. His arms fall limp to the floor as his chest heaves. He gives a breathless laugh and looks down at you without rolling his head. "I can't...move." He laughs again.  
  
You laugh too. "Me either."  
  
"Think that was forty minutes?" He asks.  
  
You snort. "What is time?"  
  
Sans laughs. "W-was that, was that okay? The things I did?"  
  
You close your eyes and shiver. You swallow thickly before you force your eyes open and reply. "Yes. All of that was fucking fantastic. Sans-tastic even. I-I thought people only cried during an orgasm in bad manga-porn. You actually made me cry it was so fucking incredible."  
  
His eyes widen. "You were crying?" He asks with fear in his voice.  
  
"No, no. It was good. Trust me. Holy fuck. It was like I was just overwhelmed. Oh my God. When you bit me..." You shiver, arousal was impossible at this point but your body was still sensitive. "I have never felt that before."  
  
"Heh. That's impressive." He says with pride. "Wait, you read manga-porn?"  
  
You laugh and groan as you try to roll off his lap. Your body falls limp on the cold tile with a quiet smack and you sigh. You manage a shrug with one shoulder, giggling lustfully when your skin burns from his bites. "I'm an adult with adult interests." You reply, making him laugh.  
  
You roll to look at him and grimace as you try to sit up, resting your back against the cabinet beside him. Everything aches in a wonderful way. The cold tile feels heavenly on your cherry-red butt. He groans as he untucks his legs from underneath him.  
  
With a smile he takes your hand and kisses you. "Did you like it?" You ask, searching his sockets, watching the expressions on his brow change. He shivers. "Yeah. Yeah I really liked that. You were so into it, how could I not like it?"  
  
You feel a blush burn your cheeks and you look away with a smile as some of the things you said begin to resurface. He pulls you close and kisses your temple. "Fuck. You're so hot."  
  
"Pretty damn sexy yourself." You reply, remembering his nails clawing down your back.  
  
You're about to fall asleep, curled against his chest in his arms when there's a knock at the bedroom door. Your eyes snap open and you scramble over Sans' lap out of sight of the bathroom door. Sans snorts awake and groggily rubs his eyes.  
  
"Hey lovebirds, dinner's gonna be ready soon." Undyne calls from the other side of the door. Sans groans and licks his lips. "Yeah, be out in a couple minutes." He calls back with a loud yawn.  
  
He kicks the door shut before he carefully stands. A prideful smile and a small blue blush tints his cheekbones when he looks at you. "You look like you got proper-fucked." He rumbles. "We should definitely shower."  
  
You roll your eyes and take his outstretched hand. Nearly all your muscles protest at the action and Sans chuckles at the strange sound you make. "Hang on, you gotta see yourself." He tugs you gently to the mirror and you gasp.  
  
"I look like hell!" You complain. The perfect shiny curls mom had worked so hard on this morning are disheveled and wild, your lipstick is smeared, eyeliner trails faintly away toward your cheek bones. Your eyes find the tears in your shoulder from Sans' teeth, blood lightly dots the white fabric.  
  
"Ooh..." You breathe, slowly reaching up to touch the marks there. It didn't feel like he'd actually sunk his teeth in, it felt like a small explosion against your neck compared to the orgasms he'd brought you through.  
  
You swiftly take the blood-splattered shirt off with the camisole and toss it to the floor. Sans grimaces, looking down at your back as you marvel at the overlaying semi-circles on your skin. You suddenly understood the sex appeal of vampires.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you bleed." He says with a worried frown as he tentatively touches your shoulder blades. "Whoops, tore your bra too."  
  
You chew your bottom lip when his fingers lightly trace the scratches on your back. "I-if you don't stop that, I'm going to have to tackle you." You breathe shakily, hands gripping the sides of the sink tightly as you close your eyes. You're astounded at how your body already craved more of Sans' rough touch.  
  
You gasp when he presses against you, his hands wrap over yours as he whispers against your ear. "Tonight, if you're still up for it. We can do this again and you can scream as loud as you want." Your eyes flutter and you give a small squirm. He chuckles and it's hot against your neck. "You were so good, keeping quiet today. You definitely deserve a reward."  
  
You whimper and he pulls back with a laugh. "Wow. I could really get used to having this kind of effect on you." He plants a kiss on your unbitten shoulder and steps back to turn on the shower.  
  
You laugh and throw your head back, tossing your hair back over your shoulders. "Weren't you the one who started all this because I dressed differently?" You ask, wincing then sighing as you reach back to unclasp your bra. Your lightly torn skin is still incredibly tender. It takes more effort than you expect, the clasp sliding away from your fingers each time you try to pin it down.  
  
Sans shrugs, pulling his shirt over his head. He frowns at the impressed expression you give your bra. He had torn everything but two strands of elastic. "Wow." Sans blushes and looks away, dropping his pants.  
  
"Hey, don't make that face. I loved every second of it." You tell him, tossing the bra behind you.  
  
He shivers as he reaches into the spray of water to test the temperature. "Yeah. Me too." He replies with an almost sheepish smile.  
  
The shower is mostly embracing and kissing sweetly in the cascade of hot water. At some point you remember you have to wash your hair. You inhale through gritted teeth at the sting of soap in your new shallow wounds. You're coming down from the high of sex and with it, it seems like the borderline pleasurable rush from pain has faded.  
  
Inversely, every soft touch and tender kiss from Sans makes your heart flutter. Well, more than it usually does anyway.  
  
You throw on a baggy t-shirt with a sports bra and a pair of joggers. Not the classiest looking outfit, but you didn't need to impress your friends. You quickly pull your hair up in a bun heading for the door when Sans stops you. "Wait!" He grabs your hand.  
  
You give him a weird face. "You need a different shirt. The collar's too wide on that one." He points to the bites on your shoulder. You snicker. "What, embarrassed?"  
  
"Yes! I don't want to give Undyne that kind of ammunition." He snaps but can't stop from laughing. "But hey, if you want to explain to the kid why it's okay to bite people, be my guest. Just don't say anything when she bites the shit out of someone."  
  
You snort and grab a jacket, zipping it up to your clavicle. "There, better? Or do I need a Victorian gown?"  
  
Sans rolls his pupils and you two walk down the hall to the kitchen. Oh wow, only an hour had passed.  
  
Sans sinks into the couch after Frisk nearly tackled him. She tugged his arm hard so she talk 'in private' with him.  
  
You hop into the bar stool Frisk had been sitting in and watch Undyne and Papyrus put the finishing touches on dinner. You can't stop the wince that escapes you when you sit too hard against the seat. You endure the not-so-subtle barbs from Undyne with a sigh and roll of your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 12 of New New Home.  
> Basically 'end of the world' sex and edging with magic.
> 
> Scene begins with Sans and Chara reconciling an argument.

"Then what do you want, Sans? Really?"

He kneels on the edge of the bed, straddling your legs. It catches you off guard and you lean away from him, sliding your arms flat on the comforter. "What I want, really and truly." He carefully falls forward with a hand on either side of your face and slowly shifts to his elbows. He manages not to touch you.

He tilts his head with crooked smile. "Is to finally grow old. I want a litter of kids, my brother happy. I wanna die old and surrounded by fat grand-kids. I want some fucking normalcy. That's what I want. But I'll never get that. And I come to terms with it. Every. Fucking. Time."

You swallow the lump in your throat.

"What do you want, Chara?" He asks.

You're having trouble talking after his words. "I want..." He blinks patiently down at you. "I want to argue about what color to paint the living room in our vacation home."

"Vacation home, can we afford that?"

"Well, I am a duchess. Have to keep up appearances."

"Ah, of course. What else?" He shifts his weight so his torso is beside you but his legs tangle with yours. He props his head up with an elbow.

"Um." You close your eyes for a moment to think. "I want to go to Alphys and Undyne's baby shower." Sans snorts. "I want to see my brother get married. To be an aunt to tiny flame babies. I want to knit sweaters for our litter of kids. Basically babies. I want to see all the babies." He laughs genuinely and pulls you closer. "Oh! I want to see the second Deadpool movie."

He laughs harder and tugs on your waist until you roll on your side to face him. You're surprised you're smiling and give an honest laugh before you kiss his invisible lips. So soft. You kiss him again, your free hand sliding across his shoulders.

You pull back and he kisses you again before you can catch your breath. He kicks against the bed and rolls on top of you.

"Still think I'm an asshole?" You ask, hooking your knee over his hip and pulling him snugly against you. "Shut up." He growls against your lips. You chuckle, your heart racing when you feel him hard against you.

You tug at the hem of his shirt. He lets you pull it over his head and toss to the floor behind you. You chew your bottom lip as you run your hands over his bare chest, smiling at the sigh that escapes him. Your heart flutters when he falls over you, flinging your hands over your head. His hands trail down your arms before they reach your breasts.

You whine in disappointment when his hands keep trailing down your torso. Sans chuckles, deep and masculine. You sigh as his fingers slide under your cami and up your ribs. "Ah!" His hands roughly massage your breasts.

Your camisole is gone after what feels like only seconds. Sans leans over you, aggressively biting into the sensitive skin of your neck, the swell of your breasts without sinking his teeth in. Your hands find his back and you pull him against you. "Just bite down." You breathe through gritted teeth and curled toes.

He chuckles again, "Not yet."

"Tease." You pant with a smile.

He licks his double canines with half-lidded eyes. "You bet. Only way to get you to lose control." Your pulse picks up at that.

You hold his gaze as your hand slides into the elastic waistband of his gym shorts. You love the way his pupils flicker when your fingers wrap around his cock. You can't help but breathe harder with him as you pump your hand.

When he tucks his head into your shoulder you slowly and gently rake your teeth against the curve of his neck. It sends shivers through him. Your tongue rolls against his skin and he groans, nuzzling deeper into your shoulder.

With a light push against his chest, he rolls to his back and you pull your hand free of his shorts. You slide between his legs before he can catch up and tug his shorts down to his thighs. For a split second you marvel at the pale blue dick erect against his invisible stomach. You guide it into your mouth and his back bows as he inhales sharply through his nose.

You chuckle around his girth, it had been a few weeks since you'd given him a blow-job. It was the only time he didn't try to focus on you too. You slide your knees against his thighs and double-over with your hands on his hips to take him to the back of your throat.

His breathing quickens, his hands grip the blanket and he moans. You bob your head a few times, finding a good rhythm. When his hips shift you pause to catch your breath and circle your tongue achingly slow over his tip.

"F-fuck... Why'd you stop?"

You hum an answer around his dick and he gives a soft, shuddering moan. You slowly start to bob again and reach for his hands. He misreads you and grips them tightly. You shake your head with a chuckle and guide his hands to your hair. He lifts his head to look curiously at you. The blue blush painting his cheekbones and dazed look on his face makes something low pull in your gut.

He hesitantly balls his fists in your hair and you nod before picking up the speed. His fists grip tight against your skull as he moans in surprise and your eyes flutter. His head falls back against the bed and when you slow your pace his hands urge you faster. You gladly oblige him.

"Oh, fuck. D-don't stop."

An idea pops into your brain and you test the waters before continuing. You deliberately drag your nails from his hips and over his thighs. You can feel him tense under your touch and he brokenly moans, his grip faltering on your hair.

"Ah-ah! Chara..."

You give a cautious slap against his inner thigh and he arches against the bed with a small squirm. You give a harder slap closer to his ass on his outer thigh and his hips buck into you. "Aahhohmygod. Again, please. Please."

You smack with your other hand and dig your nails into his flesh immediately after. "Fuck! I'm...I can't...oh fuck." You shiver with lustful pride before you slap him again and he holds you securely to his skin as you feel him twitch in your mouth. You roll your tongue against him as his hips buck a few more times and he groans, his muscles trembling against your scalp.

You pull back with a gasp for air and a small 'pop' as he falls limp on the bed. He pants like he was the one holding his breath while your fingers trace the blue imprints your hands left on his skin.

"Unexpected." He says winded.

You laugh. "You like getting slapped as much as I do."

"Meant, didn't expect you to do that. Any of that." He replies. He smiles at you, pointing weakly. "But...I do know you get twice as hot and bothered if you get me first. So, I'll get my vengeance."

"Mm, I do like the sound of that. Almost as much as hearing you beg for more..."

He closes his eyes and shivers, when he opens his eyes again it makes your heart skip a beat. "Panties. Off."

You laugh again and fall back, watching his face as you run your hands slowly over your skin before hooking your thumbs in your undies. You lift your hips from the bed and very slowly slide them over your thighs and knees before kicking them to the floor with a light kick.

"Shhhit." He breathes.

You gesture down the length of your body and give him a 'come hither' expression. He rolls to his stomach and tugs on your calves, pulling you closer to him before he smiles crookedly up at you. There's a soft blue light in his left eye.

He doesn't bother with teasing you like he usually does and presses his tongue against your clit. Your head snaps back and he traces circles. A harsh slap to your ass followed by his nails dragging down your thigh makes you give a loud moan. He slaps your other thigh as a warmth begins to coil just behind your pubic bone. Your fists grip the pillows over your head and you try to keep up with him.

"H-holy fuck." You finally manage real words and he laughs over your skin. It sends goosebumps up your spine, the warmth in your core chases after them and you gasp. "Mmmagic?" You ask, attempting to lift your head and see him between your legs.

He's dragging his warm blue tongue from your entrance to your clit with his eyes closed serenely. His eyes open as he pauses to smile at you. His left socket is filled with soft blue fire, his right dark.

While he has your attention he slaps your ass to watch you throw your head back with a cry. Your head rolls forward and he laughs kindly. "Yup. Mmmagic." He finally replies, waving a hand coated in a soft blue mist.

"I'm certainly not complaining." You say a little love-drunk.

"You never do." He purrs before locking his lips over your skin again. You try to sit upright to watch him, but his teeth rake against your skin and your head rolls back once more. Your head is fuzzy and filled with warm tendrils of the first sight of orgasm when he pulls away.

You fall limp against the bed with disappointment. For that he slaps the inside of your thigh. He shivers at the instant moan that produced. "Oh ye of little faith, be patient." You're still recovering when he presses his palm against your mound.

You gasp when the barely noticeable warm caress of magic in your veins coalesces in your core. It pulses pleasantly, pressed and rolling against your g-spot. He watches hungrily as you begin to squirm, you can't even banter that he saved his teasing for last. You moan pathetically in frustration when you realize it's not enough for you to cum, the magic will subside just enough that you can't slip over that edge into bliss.

"Saaans." You moan.

"Oh, I know. I just like watching you like this."

You petulantly toss your head back and give a startlingly loud and long moan when he smacks the inside of your thigh. "Ooh, I should've done this sooner."

If he wasn't going to get you off, you would. You reach toward your hips, desperate for release but he easily swats your hands away.

"Pleeaaase. Oh my God, I'm-" You have to pause and concentrate on breathing as your brain goes fuzzy from need. "I'm dying here."

"Mm, not yet." His breath is hot on your neck and you whimper as he slides your arms over your head. Your body trembles, you can feel him kneeling between your legs but you can't find the wherewithal to make your hips move against him. The smell of his skin fills your lungs, the pressure of his fingers around your wrists distracts you, and the feel of his tongue on your neck makes your thoughts roll uselessly.

Distantly you're aware of desperate pleas and trembling moans escaping your lips but the pure frustration in your core dominates your mind.

"Chara? Chara, words babe. I can't understand you." Sans whispers into your ear.

Oh shit, you'd been babbling incoherently for a while. The magic in your core has subsided just enough for you to think somewhat clearly, but it doesn't last for long. Things tumble from your mouth that are definitely not words and Sans gives a lustful chuckle. "I could do this all night, you're so fucking perfect."

Your thoughts finally surface from the ocean of pleasure you were nearly drowning in. Your shoulder feels wet and stings. Did he bite you? That would explain the babbling. He shifts his weight and starts kissing your other shoulder and you decide to wait to speak until he comes up for air.

Your fingers flex into fists and unclench, trembling as he runs his tongue over your skin before raking his teeth back down. He bites gently at first at the crook of your neck and your muscles shake. You whine, desperate for more. He takes his time before he finally obliges, but it's not tucked against your jaw like you know would be best. It's closer to your collar bone and doesn't break the skin. His teeth pinch wonderfully, hovering near bleeding you for nearly a minute as he carefully worries it.

When he pulls back you sag and pant hard. The sudden relaxing of your muscles makes the magic stroke quite forcefully inside you and you cry out, almost forgetting your words when Sans' laugh rolls like thunder. That rumbling baritone makes your eyelids flutter.

"What-what do you...want me to say?" You ask drunkenly. He looks impressed. "I'll say anything, anything Sans." You squirm again, trying to hold back another moan. "Just tell me. Tell me what to say."

He carefully kisses you and pulls back smiling. "Say you love me."

"Nnngh! You know I do." You manage a laugh. He frowns. "That's not what I asked." You cry out, giving a near scream when his hand darts over your clit.

You catch your breath, sweat rolls down your forehead. "I love you. I love you so fucking much I can't stand it. You've killed me and I still love you. I need you. Holy fuck do I love you." Sans stops you with a soft kiss. "I love you too." He whispers.

You nearly sob in relief when his fingers carefully stroke you. "Wha-what else?" You ask. "I want you-I want you inside me. What else?"

"Nothing else, babe. Just ask."

"Fffuck I need you inside me. Please. Please, Sans."

His eyes close and he swiftly shifts his weight before trying to angle his dick into you. Your heart pounds and non-words start spilling from your lips again. Your toes curl as he slowly hilts. He sweeps his arms under your back and he sits back on his calves. You immediately wrap your legs around him and know you're already close to your peak. He supports your weight when your muscles refuse to hold you.

"Don't worry, I got you." He pants, thrusting into you.

Your hands dig into his shoulders as the magic coils, tightening your walls. "S-Sans, I-I!" His grip tightens, his movements jerking. You curl against him as the long delayed orgasm finally slams into you. You cling to him, screaming wordlessly as he pins you to the bed to chase his own end. Your entire body sparks, tingling and seizing as the magic extends your pleasure.

You feel Sans growing close, he goes up on his hands and you get to watch his face as he loses it. One hand slams against the head board as he moans your name and the other grips your hip to give him a hard stop as he rides it out.

You reach up to touch his face, stroking his cheeks as he blinks the blue from his eye. His arms tremble and he gives a shaky laugh before he collapses beside you. You make a weird sound when he slides out of you. The sudden emptiness always feels strange.

"I meant it." You pant, struggling to roll. It hurts your hips at first to close your legs. "I meant how much I loved you." You manage to roll on your side and smiles drunkenly at you. "I know you did. I couldn't think of anything else since you'd already said everything else possible."

You snort, your skin prickles with drying sweat. "Worth it. So worth it."

Sans' eyes flutter shut. "Good." He mumbles with a smile. "Now slep."

"Slep?" You laugh, fighting the tug of sleep.

"Slep." He repeats before lightly snoring.


End file.
